Vampires
There are a number of different breeds of creature that are all loosely categorized under the term "vampire," mostly because they all derive sustenance and power from drinking human blood. Vampires are usually a type of undead, ranging from specific types of demonic possession to mystically immortal beings who transform their bodies through blood sorcery. Generally, nearly all vampires are unaging, physically powerful, and possess various bestial traits, such as fangs that they use to feed on their victims. Varieties Major varieties of vampire include: The Cassic Stoker Variety * Source: Varied These classic "Dracula" style vampires are mystically empowered undead, a human who is transformed into an immortal blood-drinker. These vampires are true undead, the soul bound to the body, and tend to be sensitive to sunlight, usually repulsed by displays of spiritual faith, and often have an aptitude for blood sorcery. They can usually be incapacitated by a wooden stake in the heart or killed via decapitation. Most are weakened by sunlight, which may either incinerate or only weaken them based on their individual strength and specific bloodline. On a case-by-case basis, they may have classic vulnerabilities and flaws, such as lacking a reflection, being harmed by holy water, or being repulsed by garlic. They are often capable of powerful blood magic and may also have potent psychic abilities, such as hypnosis. New vampires are usually made by replacing all of their blood with vampire blood, such as bleeding a victim to the edge of death, then feeding them a few drops of vampire blood, after which they develop a compulsion to feed. The Demonic Undead Variety * Source: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (External link: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vampires) These "vampires" are demonically possessed corpses; a recently dead human is exposed to vampire blood, allowing a demonic spirit to meld with the body. The demon absorbs the memories and identity of the former human while casting the human's soul to drift into the aether, where it is unable to manifest as a ghost or transition to an afterlife. These vampires are repelled and burned by holy symbols, are combustible in sunlight, are highly vulnerable to fire, burn when touched by holy water, are repulsed by garlic, and can be killed by wooden stakes to the heart or decapitation. They generally show a strong aptitude for ritual magic, and they retain any psychic powers they had during life in their undead form. One highly distinctive characteristic is that they dissolve into dust upon final death. New vampires are made by forcing a dying or recently dead human to imbibe vampire blood. The Stone Flesh Variety * Source: The Twilight Saga (Main article: Twilight Vampires) This brand of vampire is distinguished by marble-like skin and potent venom, though perhaps most obviously by their unusual reaction to sunlight. These vampires are not harmed by the sun, but their skin sparkles like crystal when touched by sunlight. This makes them stand out, so they still avoid sunlight, much like other vampires. Another unusual fact is that they lack fangs, though they do have razor-sharp teeth. This variety of vampire is also prone to extremely intense emotions, as well as exuding pheromones and even having a hypnotic quality to their voices. While they are less mystically inclined than other vampires, they are strongly inclined toward individual psychic powers. New vampires are made by biting a human and injecting them with vampire venom, which begins a process of transformation that takes approximately three days, gradually calcifying the human's cells and transforming them into an immortal being with marble-like flesh. The Living Bloodsucker Variety * Source: Supernatural (External link: Supernatural Vampires) This variety of vampire doesn't technically die, so much as they are transformed. Despite not being technically undead, however, they have the same unaging immortality as most other vampires. They are sensitive to sunlight to a lesser degree than most vampires; it only causes them severe sunburns, but they do tend to become weaker and more drowsy during daylight. They are also not vulnerable to many of the classic defenses against vampires, such as holy symbols, staking, or similar. They are severely weakened by contact with the blood of the dead, however, and can be killed by beheading. In rare cases, they can be cured by powerful arcane rituals, having their humanity restored. They have no specific enhanced aptitude for magic or psychic talents, nor any specific lack of such ability. New vampires are made by feeding a human vampire blood, and when the infected makes its first kill, it is transformed into a living vampire. The Red Court Variety * Source: The Dresden Files (External link: Red Court Vampires) Red court vampires are characterized most obviously by the extent of their physical transformation. After being turned, they become monstrous, bat-like creatures who are able to produce a "flesh mask" that makes them look like their former mortal selves. They are physically powerful and quite fast with strong regenerative powers, and they produce a specialized venom that acts as a powerful narcotic. While often able to learn magic, they are not known for psychic talents. While they are not vulnerable to holy sigils, they are severely burned by sunlight, are vulnerable to fire, are extremely weakened by crossing thresholds, and can be severely weakened by being cut in the belly, which causes them to lose the blood that fuels them. They can be killed via sufficient physical trauma. New vampires are made by feeding a human vampire blood, and when the infected makes its first kill, it is transformed into a monster within a flesh mask. The Black Court Variety * Source: The Dresden Files (External link: Black Court Vampires) Black court vampires are characterized by their corpse-like appearances, and they older they become, the more dessicated and inhuman they become. Despite their frail, lightweight frames, they possess typical enhanced vampiric strength and speed. They are commonly capable with magic, though few are known to become highly proficient; they are more known for a measure of psychic power, allowing them to create thralls to do their bidding. They cause an aura of cold around themselves and stink of old blood and rotten flesh. They suffer from all of the classic vampiric weaknesses--garlic, tokens of faith, sunlight, running water, fire, decapitation--except for staking, and they are extremely weakened by crossing thresholds. Only the most powerful can resist sleeping during the day, and even they are greatly diminished in power during this time. They turn their victims in the usual way, feeding their blood to a human on the verge of death. The White Court Variety * Source: The Dresden Files (External link: White Court Vampires) White Court vampires are known for their otherworldly beauty and the powerful sway they can have over the emotions of others, particularly mortals. The White Court do not drink blood. Instead, they inspire strong emotions and then absorb them, along with portions of their victims' life force. Once turned, they gain enhanced physical traits, though their main asset is the psychic powers to which they are inclined. They show no particular enhanced aptitude for magic, however. They do not have any specific vulnerabilities akin to other vampires, though they are more susceptible to general physical trauma than most other types. Each family of the White Court specializes in a emotion, such as lust or fear, but they are vulnerable to the opposite--such as love or hope--so that they cannot affect one embodying it, and the touch of such a person can even burn them. They are notably weakened by crossing thresholds. Vampires of the White Court are born, not made. Some time after adolescence, they begin to experience a strong draw to feed on the emotions of others. The first feeding is always fatal for the victim, and after that feeding the vampire has fully bonded with a kind of demon called a "Hunger," which is the source of their powers. If they can resist the Hunger and never feed, they are able to remain human. The Magical Bloodline Variety * Source: The Vampire Diaries (External link: Vampire Diaries Vampires) These particular vampires exist in a more natural state. Originating from an immortality spell done in the 10th Century, a family were turned into what would come to be known as Vampires. These creatures of the night are created when a human that has consumed vampire blood is killed with the blood in their system. When they awaken, they are put into a state called Transition. In order to complete their transition from human to vampire they must consume a significant amount of human blood within 24 hours. As a vampire they receive a number of enhanced physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility and durability. Immortality and a healing factor also come with these abilities. This strain of vampires also suffers from enhanced emotions but can control them like a switch, commonly referred to as "turning off their humanity". This allows them to block out all negative emotions that they would otherwise feel. Vampires have a very specific brand of mind control called "compulsion" and can even manipulate dreams. They have a host of weaknesses such as fire, sunlight, decapitation, desiccation and wood. Specific weaknesses range from very specific types of werewolf bites, vervain, and the death of their sire, which can kill them. Notes * "One-bite death" powers will not work on the game, so those will need adjusting. * No Originals will be allowed as player characters. = General Characteristics = Powers Empowered Physique Most vampires have some measure of enhanced physical prowess. The exact measure may vary with the individual and variety, but for the game purposes they, for the most part, fall broadly into the same approximate template for their powers. * Enhanced-level Strength * Enhanced-level Agility * Enhanced-level Toughness * Enhanced-level Regeneration * Enhanced-level Senses Fangs and Venom Vampires usually have fangs that rate as Enhanced-level weapons. In some cases they may have claws of that sort, too. In many cases, Vampires also possess fangs with Basic-level to Enhanced-level venom, with effects that range from the narcotic to the paralytic, or in some cases lethal, transformative toxins. In general, it takes at least Enhanced-level resilience to shake this off, and even then it may be a struggle. Vampiric Gifts Vampiric gifts range widely, but they tend to be either an enhancement of an extant vampiric power or some sort of psychic or magical power. Most commonly, these gifts are of the Enhanced level, though exceptionally potent vampires may have gifts that reach the Supernatural level. Common examples follow: * Hypnotism and mental influence * Personal transformation (as into a bat, wolf, or more exotic shape) * Extreme travel speed (such as via running or flight) * Blood sorcery and ritual magic Category:Species